Red eyed Demons
by Renki Siauda
Summary: Tragady strikes during the land of waves see how it changes Naruto and Sasuke creating the most powerfull duo in all the elemental nations brotherly Naruto and Sasuke / NaruXfem Haku pairing SasuXIno pairing strong Naruto/Sasuke no Yoai at all
1. Bridge of Destiny

**Naruto: Red Eyed Demons **

_I don't Own Naruto _

**Chapter 1 bridge of destiny **

It was their first mission big mission and for all three it would change them forever. Squad seven was on an escort mission to the land of waves they had encountered trouble in the form of three missing nin from the village hidden in the mist and were currently training in the surrounding forest. It was nighttime and only the two boys were left training. The blond boy jumped down from the tree and pulled a bag from a hole in a tree and began to remove his jumpsuit to replace it with a black pair of ninja pants taped at the ankles an open red and orange shirt with a long sleeve ninja mesh shirt the turned and spoke

"Sasuke burn this please" he spoke as he threw his discarded orange jumpsuit into the air

"Heh sure dobe" he said as he ran through some hand signs and shot a fire ball incinerated the ulgly he tied his headband around his waist as a belt. "Naruto where did you get those clothes from?" Sasuke asked looking at his teammates new look.

"I'm not as stupid as I make myself out to be Sasuke" he said looking up to the sky

"If so why do you make yourself look like an idiot" Sasuke asked with a smirk?

"That's simple people in the village hate me for something I can't control so if I did well they would make things hard on me any way they could so I eventually just gave up trying publicly" he said looking distant.

"Why is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he thought back the looks that the villagers had given him and how the others parents warned to stay away from him.

"First let me ask you what do you know of the nine tailed Fox?" Naruto asked seriously

"Well just what everyone knows dobe the fourth killed it thirteen years ago" He said "so what?

"He didn't or he couldn't no one could that's what the old man told me" Naruto looked up to the sky and sighed when the raven haired boy said nothing as he continued. "It's called a tailed beast and it's made of chakra it can't be killed so the forth Hokage did the one thing he could do seal it into a new born child" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized who he was talking about.

"You!?" Was all he said?

"Yep me I hold the beast at bay and they hate me like I'm the damn fox itself" he spoke as he spat the last part of it out with venom.

"Stupid civilians don't know the difference between a kunai and their own asses even a genin like me could tell your its jailer and not the beast itself Naruto. Sasuke said smirking as he jumped down "let's head back their probably worried by now.

"Sasuke thanks you're a good friend said Naruto smiling

"Naw man it's cool" he shrugged as they walked towards Tazunas house. The two of them reached their destination about ten minutes later and chakra exhaustion had set in from their training so late, as they entered the house a loud shrill voice cut through the previous silence.

"Welcome bac… Who is this Sasuke-kun?" asked their pink haired teammate looking the new Naruto up only realizing who he was from the whisker marks on his face

"What's wrong Sakura you don't recognize me asked Naruto asked in mock hurt.

"NARUTO!" She roared as she went to punch him only to miss as he ducked under the punch and poke her in the back of the head sending her off balance, falling over the couch how the hell did you do that she asked as she righted herself.

"I'm not as dumb as I look Sakura" he said chuckling lightly as he sat at the table to wait for the food. Dinner was quiet until kakashi spoke up.

"So looks like something happened while you to were training" he said looking at Naruto and Sasuke sitting next to each other and actually being civil.

"Kakashi sensei you know Naruto is just… she couldn't finish her sentence

"Why even bother Gatos just going to kill you no matter how hard you try you're not strong enough no one is" yelled Inari Tazunas grandson.

"Are you that weak boy?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto Do…" Sakura tried but was cut off

"Are you so weak to not see that we are risking our lives for you, you who are so lucky you are loved and have a family who cares you're a fool I have suffered more than you or any one knows I am hated by my entire village for something I cannot help on my birthdays I suffer beatings at the hands of the drunk villagers and what's worse is through it all I am completely alone no mother no father no one waiting at home" after that he stood and walked out the door into the night. It was silent for about five minutes before Sakura broke the silence.

K-Kakashi sensei is that true she asked the Jonin pleading to hear it wasn't true.

"Yes Sakura it is I have taken him to the hospital many times on his birthday from injuries" he said with his head hung low in shame.

"Can you tell us why he is beaten and hated" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes?

No I can't I am forbidden by the Hokage to say anything the only one who can is Naruto himself.

At this point Naruto Let out a sneeze scaring a nearby cat as it walked by, Deep in the clearing he found Naruto formed fifty clones and started a large brawl that lasted over three hours by the time he was done taking out his anger on his clones he was so tired he blacked out and fell to the ground. As night shifter to early morning a girl wearing a lite pink sleeve less yukata with black print on it carrying a basket entered the open clearing. She looked around to see a blond boy lying in the middle sleeping away.

"Hey there you can't sleep here you'll get sick" She said as she shook him awake. As he awoke he only said one word that caused her to smile.

"Beautiful" he spoke before he caught himself at this he was shocked awake "Um sorry if I said anything that upset you" he apologized.

"That is quite aright you're not a bad site yourself she blushed so why are you out here if I might ask" she asked.

"Training" he said stretching still stiff from sleeping on the ground when a glint of silver caught her eye.

"Are you a shinobi?" she asked? He narrowed his eyes before she caught herself I only ask because of that belt you have on "ow!" she screamed as she cut her finger a tear formed in her eye as the blood dripped onto a white flower

"Hold on let me see it" He told her as he came up behind her to get a good look at the cut as his fingers brushed her hands, she blushed furiously "ok it's not that bad" looking the tiny cut he reached behind him to retrieve a small white roll of bandage rapping and cut it with a kunai then slowly rapped her finger. There all better. He said giving her a large grin that made him look like a fox. That only served to make her blush deepen

T-Thanks she said as he finished

"Its Naruto" she looked confused "my name it's Naruto"

"Haku" she said as bowed and got up to leave "it was nice to meet you Naruto-kun"

"Likewise Haku-Chan I hope to see you again before I leave" he said with a smile. She bowed once more turned and left thinking to herself 'Damn it why did he have to be so nice to me' she thought as tears rolled down her face it took him a few minutes to collect himself and return to the house and back to routine of training till he dropped two days passed and Naruto awoke and was the only one from his team left in the house hearing a commotion coming from down by the time he made it down stairs he only had time to substute himself and Inari with the other one of the two men threatening the Inari just as the blade hit shocking the wielder as he cut his friend in two only to have Naruto through a kunai and imbed it in his temple killing him instantly, kneeling down he picked up the men's two fine swords looked at Inari and said "remember this hero's always show up at the last moment as he handed the kid a kunai and made a shadow clone telling it to watch over the house as he put the two swords on his back crossing them and sped off towards the bridge. He arrived to see Kakashi locked in battle with Zabuza and Sasuke trapped in a dome of large rectangle mirrors as Kakashi saw him he yelled to Naruto

"Naruto Help Sasuke with the fake Hunter Nin while I handle Zabuza here" he yelled while dodging another strike from the huge sword. Naruto rushed forward into the dome only to block a senbon needle from hitting Sasuke in the back.

"What took you so long Naruto" Sasuke smirked

"These did" Naruto said pointing to the weapons on his back. "Stopped some of Gatos thugs and took their swords" he continued while blocking Senbons left and right.

The two leaf shinobi did well back to back Sasuke was even able to keep up with the enemy as the battle wen on though in the dome a commotion could be heard from the other end of the bridge and three words spoken from a certain short business man caused them all to stop.

Gato and about six hundred paid thugs climbed onto the bridge to see Zabuza held down by Kakashi's summons and spoke "Well isn't this a sorry sight The Demon of the mist beaten by a bunch of punks from the leaf village although I had planned for this Boys kill them all". Then a large bald thug fires a cross bow, the bolt passed in-between Kakashi and Zabuza hitting with a sickening thud everyone's eyes went wide as Sakura had stepped in front of Tarzana and took the fatal shot to the heart slumping to the ground dead before she met with the ground

"NOOOO!" Sasuke And Naruto cried out at once.

"I'm truly sorry but we can't play with you any more Haku-Chan Sasuke let's get rid of this worthless scum Naruto spoke with a demonic edge as he looked to his friend to see that he had unlocked his Sharringan. Sasuke just nodded and took notice that Naruto's eyes were red with silted pupils. As Hahu's mirrors fell apart both boys rushed the massive congregation along the way Sasuke scooped up Zabuza's sword and held it in reverse running head long into the group with Naruto at his side with both of his katana in hand. Once the two genin reached their targets each movement blended seamlessly cutting down all in front of them as the blood just continued to spill just hung in the air like mist on a cold morning. Back to back the two in the blood mist had a sadistic smile on both of their faces both laughing slightly. Every one left on the bridge was wide eyed in shock at the display of utter slaughter that had just been performed by the two red eyed Genin.

"D-Demons" Gato stammered out as he slowly backed away from the angry teens.

"No the only monster here is you" Sasuke spoke in a cold tone. As he took off running only to be stopped dead in his tracks when Naruto appeared in front of him and growled out

"You won't escape your judgment it will be served" the moment that was Sasuke's blade ran him through Naruto brought his right sword across taking the head from Gatos body Spilling more blood onto the already stained bridge. Unbenounced to the two their entire fight had been watched and documented. As they walked back towards Sakura's body her death still fresh in their minds Naruto starts to tear up as Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder he knew all too well how it felt to loose anyone close to him. What happened next shocked the two boys even more Haku now with her mask off walking up to Naruto and rapping him in a hug.

I'm so sorry Naruto-kun she spoke softly I'm glad we got to see each other before you left she blushed

"Zabuza I think your little apprentice likes my blond student" Kakashi laughed offering his hand to the man on the ground he gladly took it retuning to an upright position

Yea he is probably the only one she has shown any interest in he said misty eyed you know those two are going into the book for this. He said

"Yea I realized that but I never thought those two had it in them Kakashi said and Zabuza nodded.

"Here is your sword back" Sasuke held out the blade to Zabuza as Naruto and walked up behind him their hands intertwined.

"Keep it kid think of it as a gift for the amazing show you two gave us I couldn't do it better myself" he said smiling wickedly. Looking between Naruto and Haku and spoke once moor Haku you may go with him if you want

"I can really Zabuza sensei" she said her eyes lighting up.

"Yes you can girl I may be the demon of the hidden mist but believe me that doesn't mean I have no heart I know the importance of love most people do" he said looking detached again I most go but I will see you again he disappeared in a Shushin leaving behind a little water.

"Minato sensei if you could only see your son now you would be proud" Kakashi thought to himself. Two weeks after the battle on the bridge it was complete. Though the whole time Naruto and Sasuke trained saying that they had to get stronger so that Sakuras sacrifice would not have been in vain two weeks and yet the only thing that struck Kakashi weird was the fact that Sasuke was unable to deactivate his Sharringan and Naruto's eyes had remained blood red though they had lost the slit and no with the bridge they could return to the leaf, and as they left Tazuna and Inari saw them off.

"So what should we name the bridge father" Tazunas daughter said walking up behind them.

"**How about destinies' bridge after the ones who saved our land" he said as they waved to the ninja that saved them.**

**So what did you think it's been a long time in the works yes killing Sakura was harsh but will play a major role in the two friend's development down the road? Look I really need feedback from this one please Read and Review **


	2. Bingo

**Red eyed Demons **

_I don't own Naruto _

**Chapter 2: Bingo **

It took all of three hours for them to get back to the leaf village. As they moved through the crowded streets toward the Kage tower, Haku saw the looks the villagers gave Naruto and she was not happy neither was Sasuke. After ten minutes, the four of them made it to the tower as they all filed into the large office. They looked to the old kage behind the desk, this man was the third Hokage the god of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi "Report Kakashi" the old man spoke.

"The mission to The Land of Waves was a success although there was one problem in which we lost one Sakura Haruno who died saving the client from Gato's henchmen. He spoke in a emotionless voice "Although I believe this girl would like to join the village" he spoke again ushering Haku to the front.

"Hello there young lady" Hiruzen said in a kind and caring voice looking at her, he could tell that she was slightly nervous, "What is your name?"

"Haku Yuki Sir" she said bowing to the old kage, she had been wearing the pink yukata she had met Naruto in

"So Miss Yuki, do you wish to join as a civilian or a Ninja?" he asked.

"A ninja if at all possible sir I do have a bloodline limit" she spoke in a calm voice as he saw the fact that she had held onto Naruto's hand to calm herself, at which he smiled to finally see Naruto has someone his own age to be happy with.

"Ok you will be given an apartment and processing will take about a month I am looking forward to you becoming a ninja of my village. You all may go I will have someone show you to your apartment a little later" he smiled as the two genin left the office. "So Kakashi are those two ready for the exam in two weeks."

"To be honest yes after what those two did on the bridge yes and I won't be surprised to see them in the updated volume of the bingo book". Kakashi said scratching the side of his face with one finger.

"What happened on that bridge Kakashi" the Hokage demanded "I noticed both of them"

"I don't know I felt a brief pulse of the foxes chakra and then both of them killed every one of Gato's men as well as the tyrant himself, Sasuke can't shut off his sharringan and Naruto's eyes have completely turned red it seems, they have even given themselves a codename 'The blood Eyed Brothers'" he spoke remembering trying to help Sasuke deactivate his bloodline limit.

"Ok then the update comes in three days' time if they are in the book I will allow them to enter the contest as two man squad this exception has only been made three times since the exams came into existence.

"Thirty minutes later Sasuke and Naruto came out of a Shop with matching bundles under their arms with Haku walking next to Naruto now wearing a Sky blue Yukata with White border and belt. Both boys had identical clothing a black kimono with a red cherry blossom print on Naruto's had the Uzumaki symbol on the wrist and Sasuke's had the Uchiha symbol in the same place on both backs was written in silver Kanji those who fall will never be forgotten, underneath was a Long sleeve ninja mesh shirt and long black ninja pants and topping it all off is a pair of black ninja sandals, Naruto's swords were now on his kimono belt, Sasuke's Zanbato was now strapped to his back as they walked down the street and people were all making double takes to see if what they were seeing was true.

"Hey there Naruto, Sasuke where yall heading called out a voice looking towards the one who called them to see Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino waving

We're going to train some if you want to come you can" Said Naruto smiling widely "I would welcome the challenge".

"Sorry Naruto but were on our way to meet Asuma sensei for our mission today" said Shikamaru lazily.

"So who's the new girl, and where is billboard girl" asked Ino in an irritated voice glaring at Haku.

She is with Naruto and Sakura is… Sasuke just trailed off looking at the ground, a frown found its way on to Naruto's face as well

"Well where is she?" Ino demanded looking at the boys in front of her pleading to know where her friend and rival was.

"She's gone Ino; she died on our last mission" Naruto spoke up trying to hold his emotions back looking towards the ground. The initial shock faded to anger on the purple wearing girl until she snapped.

It's probably your fault she's dead any wa… she was cut off from her rant when Sasuke spoke up glaring at her.

"He is not the one to blame and you do not know what happened so do not speak as if you do." Sasuke said turning and placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder while Haku gripped Naruto' hand bringing his face to hers she kissed him bringing him out of the emotional shut down. "Come on Naruto we have training to do". He said as he walked on the other two caught up quickly and continued on their way to the training ground that they used for team training. Once they made it to the training ground Haku found a tree to sit under while Naruto made about sixty clones as He and Sasuke got into their stances and fought back to back once again the clones fell quickly to the two but the more they fought the more angry Naruto got until he instinctively forced chakra to his left eye it silted for a moment and paralyzed the clone in front of him.

"What the heck was that Naruto I couldn't even copy it" Sasuke asked clearly intrigued by what he saw. The chakra was not disturbed but frozen completely.

"I don't know it just happened on instinct I've never done it before Naruto said as both noticed the clone dispel itself with its sword. Immediately Naruto started shaking and dropped to his knees tears, and was brought out of his trance hearing Sasuke call out his name.

"Naruto! What just happened? You just locked up" he asked concern heavy in his voice

"I just saw what my clone saw be for it dispelled I, it was terrifying". Naruto said shakily

"Sounds like genjutsu Naruto" Kakashi spoke appearing behind His students freaking them out so I was thinking since you two want to get stronger, we will find out your affinities".

"How do we find that out Kakashi sensei? Naruto asked

"Well Naruto you can find out with this" he said handing them both a slip of off white paper .

"How dose paper help" Sasuke asked

"It's Chakra paper Chanel your chakra into the paper and it reacts to your natural elemental affinity watch" he said forcing chakra into the slip of paper still in his hand first it crumpled then burst into flames. "Ok so my elements are Lightning and fire now you two try."

They did as they were told Sasuke's paper crumpled and burned just like Kakashi's. Naruto's however cut down the center then proceeded to shred into tiny pieces. So I have the same affinities as sensei's so what is Naruto's Sasuke asked

"Wind really strong at that" Kakashi said wide eyed still looking at the paper in Naruto's hands. This is good for both of you; your natural affinities are perfect for swordsmen ship so your path is good but I am sorry Naruto I don't know much about the wind element He spoke, there is one in the village who you could ask about it."

"Who is that Sensei" Naruto asked excited.

"Asuma is the only other person in the village with that strong of the element; his team should be done with their mission about now they're at the Hokage tower now" said Kakashi "Oh and before you go Meet me here tomorrow meet me here at eight in the morning for training. Oh here take this and show both him and lord Hokage your element. He said handing Naruto another slip of chakra paper before Naruto took off running. It took Naruto all of ten minutes to run from the training ground to the tower he got there as Asuma was just exiting the Hokage's office.

"Asuma Sensei wait up Kakashi sensei said I have to show you and the old man something." Naruto said almost yelling.

"Alright, Alright Hold on Naruto" Asuma said as the both of them reentered the office.

"So Naruto what do I owe the pleasure for your visit today." Asked Hiruzen

"Well Kakashi Sensei told me to show both of you something" he said reaching into his pocket retrieve the slip of chakra paper.

"And what was that" asked Asuma

"This" He said holding the paper in his palm forcing chakra into his hand causing the paper to cut down the center then over and over in rapid succession into little pieces.

"Damn Naruto that's the strongest wind affinities I have seen in a long time" Asuma said still looking at the paper. While the older Sarutobi just smiled at the boy before him before speaking.

You can help him can't you Asuma just show him the basics of the element maby one or two jutsu.

"Yes lord Hokage" Asuma Bowed and led Naruto out. They walked for a while till they got to an empty training field. Ok Naruto the element of wind is a powerful and deadly one it is capable of creating the sharpest edges imaginable. For your first exercise I want you to cut a leaf with your chakra once you cut it half way I will teach you one wind jutsu. He said lighting up a cigarette as Naruto created thirty shadow clones and began his training as time passed three hours passed every time the clones would run out of chakra and dispel he would absorb the memory's just like with the clone earlier. It took almost six hours and he finally cut the leaf almost in half.

"Alright sensei I cut it half way" Naruto said holding the leaf in the air a smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Ok Naruto the jutsu I will be teaching you is called grate brake through jutsu." He said flashing through the hand signs then thrusting his hand towards a group of small treed causing a large violent gust of wind that crashed through the trees splitting one in two. Now you try the hand seals are tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, and snake then push wind chakra from your palm.

"Ok," Naruto said repeating exactly what Asuma did only to have it fizzle out two feet from him. "Dam it!" He said huffing.

"Don't worry Naruto you'll get it just keep practicing it and the leaf cutting exercise come back after the exams and I'll show you some more stuff with the wind nature, if it helps you think about sharpening an edge between two layers of air." He said as Naruto left the training ground dog tired heading towards his apartment as the sun was going down. He made it to his apartment and crashed into his bed and quickly fell asleep. Over the next two days Naruto and Sasuke Trained with kakashi in their elemental affinities and chakra control. Naruto could now fire off six, Grate Breakthrough jutsu before he could no longer. Sasuke had learned a lightning jutsu called eternal torture jutsu he could do this about four times today Kakashi was actually on time for training It shocked the two completely.

"Come here you to I have something to show you two" Kakashi said pulling out a black book that ninety present of ninja knew about and most jonin carried on their person at all times.

"A bingo book Kakashi sensei" Both asked a confused look on their faces.

"Yes and no its what's in the book their updated every few months and this one just arrived today he flipped it open and showed two pictures on the first page was Naruto from the bridge, under the picture read Naruto Uzumaki: Age thirteen: Rank genin Threat level: low while alone with Sasuke Uchiha Mid-level instructions engage only if chunin or above, side note one of the Red eyed Demons of the leaf. The other page had the picture of Sasuke from the bridge under his picture read, Sasuke Uchiha: age thirteen, Rank: genin, threat level: low while alone With Naruto Uzumaki, mid-level instructions do not engage unless chunin level or above. "This boys puts you on the map in your ninja career so for today's training I will be teaching you the body flicker jutsu for now it is done with leaves" He explained as he body flickered behind them leaving a swirl of leaves where he once was. "To explain it, it's like the water walking technique only through the air at high speed." With that they started training for the rest of the week in the technique until they could hardly stand during the last day of the week kakashi told the two that he could not meet them until about ten the next day because of a meeting for the jonin of the village. After they left Naruto got hungry and stopped by Ichiraku's for some he walked in and sat down at the counter

"Hello sir what can I get you tonight" asked Ayame asked before turning around

"What you forget who I am just because i haven't come by for a couple of days Naruto said in mock hurt.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't recognize you I'm sorry" she said smiling at him

"Good your back Naruto it's been quiet around here without you coming in every day. Teuchi

Said coming out from the back.

"Well I'll take my tonight." Naruto said a wide grin on his face.

"Ok Naruto Three miso two pork coming right up" He said heading back into the kitchen to make the ramen for their best costumer .As someone else came in it was a man with medium length brown hair pulled back into a pineapple like pony tail with a scar running across his face over the bridge of his nose. Walked over and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Hello Iruka sensei" Naruto said smiling at the man.

"Is that you Naruto" he asked shocked at the boy before him.

"Yea it me he" spoke as he started on his first two bowls of ramen as Iruka made his order.

"What happened to you, you don't even look like the same person any more". Iruka said pointing to the boy's new look.

"Well Iruka sensei I just realized that the way I was wasn't good for being a ninja so I changed simple as that." He said mater of factly slurping his noodles.

"Well I'm glad you realized before you got hurt out in the field" he said a proud smile forming on his face at how much his former student was growing up. The whole time they ate they talked and laughed having fun until they both left for their respective homes. The next morning Naruto woke up late and headed out the door to meet Sasuke and their sensei for whatever training they would be doing today. Half way their Konohamaru stopped him.

"Hey Boss want to play ninja today?" Konohamaru asked walking backwards in front of Naruto.

"Sorry I can't today I got to meat Kakashi sensei for training today" he said in a hurry.

"Alright boss, catch you later" he yelled back as he took off running and turning a corner before looking , slamming into a taller teen wearing a black cat like suit with and bundle on his back.

Oww you little brat Watch where you're going, you'd better apologize now he said lifting the younger boy up by the front of his shirt glaring at him.

"Kankuro just leave him alone a blond girl with her hair in four pony tails with a large metal object on her back.

"I'm just having a little fun Temari, before he comes back" at his words she visibly paled.

"Hey Put him down" came the words of a blond boy turning the corner.

"Make me kid" Kankuro said with a cocky grin on his Face. Naruto just scowled and Body flickered behind them and tapped on his shoulder with his sheathed sword in hand and spoke

"How's this" he smiled you know the boy your holding is the grandson of the third hokage you don't want to start a war do you Naruto asked in a sort of sing along voice as he returned to their front

You know I think I've seen you somewhere before" Temari said looking this blond up and down.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" he said tossing s small black book with a bookmarked page over to her. As she flipped the book open to reveal that the boy standing in front of he was in the bingo book as a genin. A look of fear crept onto her face. "Don't worry I don't hurt girls" Naruto said trying to lessening the sand female's fear by scratching the back of his head. And you can tell your friend he can come out of hiding." with that a red haired boy with dark circles around his eyes and a kanji for love on his fore head walked out onto the branch of the tree above them.

"Kankuro stop this foolishness now you're embarrassing the village" He spoke with no emotion what so ever, before disappearing in a swirl of sand and reappearing next to the other two What's your name He asked Naruto.

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He said blankly

Well Naruto Uzumaki I hope to see you in the exam so I can prove my existence against someone mother says is like me. He said with a sadistic look on his face a Temari returned his book and they left. Naruto arrived to see Sasuke still waiting for Kakashi.

"So what took you so long Naruto?" Sasuke asked a smirk on his face.

"Hey at least I beat Kakashi Sensei here" He huffed and pouted.

"Sorry it took so long you two, I was just working out the details with the Hokage" said Kakashi as he arrived on the small bridge they usually met on.

"So what are we doing today" Asked Naruto

I signed you two up for the chunin exams here are the forms for them According to the Hokage you two are allowed to inter as a two man cell due to being in the bingo book he said handing the two genin the papers "in one week's time go to the academe to room 301 for entrance to the exams" he spoke before dispelling revealing that he was nothing but a clone.

"Damn you Kakashi you could have at least come in person Naruto yelled angrily well I guess ill go visit Haku she's at the academe learning about the village ill bring her some lunch I guess. He thought to himself before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

**Well chapter two is done it took me a while to do but I'm happy about it **

**Please Read and review it really helps sometimes **


End file.
